Le plus beau jour de ma vie
by Maddie's Lullaby
Summary: Et me voilà, devant l'échaf... l'autel, pardon, face à des problèmes plus grands que ma tour. Aujourd'hui, moi, Anthony Edward Stark, je vais faire la pire gaffe de toute ma vie. Ce n'était même pas prévu, je vous jure! Tout ça, c'est à cause de ces satanés mecs qui disent être mes potes. Mon oeil, ouais! M'enfin, peut-être que je ne la regretterai pas tellement, cette bourde...


**Titre: **Le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Pour ceux (et celles) qui rêvent de voir Tony Stark dans la merde, lors d'un jour _important pour lui, _vous êtes à la bonne adresse!

Tony Stark, le milliardaire playboy et philanthrope, un jour d'angoisse perpétuelle. Et pour une fois, ce n'est même pas de sa faute!

* * *

**Le plus beau jour de ma vie**

Purée, mais dans quel merdier je me suis _encore _fourré.

Je suis là, comme un con, à l'attendre, devant une stupide foule, avec mes traîtres d'amis, à cause de qui ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Bon, faut quand même dire que c'était de ma faute, aussi.

Pour ma défense, je dis que j'avais bu un petit verre de trop, et j'étais légèrement étourdi par l'alcool !

Sans ça, j'aurais jamais proposé un action/vérité en sachant que Captain Sainte-Nitouche et Blondie n'y avaient jamais joué !

Ce soir là, Natasha, Pepper et Jane étaient sorties, et nous en avions profité…

_FLASH BACK_

Ma tête tournait légèrement. Un chouïa, je le jure ! Pourtant, je liquidais une autre gorgée de mon martini.

-Et voilà, comment j'ai failli faire mourir notre chien en le mettant au four à cause d'un action/vérité ! Finis-je de raconter à Clint.

Bien sur, notre Captain, qui passait par là, ne pouvait s'empêcher de demander, comme un con :

-C'est quoi, un action/vérité ?

Et Musclor avait décroché de son KFC, pour apprendre la plus stupide de nos traditions midgardiennes, le « action/vérité ».

-Eh, les gars ! Hurlais-je, malgré que nous nous concentrions tous dans mon salon. Thor et Steve n'ont jamais joué à action/vérité ! On leur apprend ?

Et de fil en aiguille, les actions devenant de plus en plus délirantes, on me posa le gage qui allait changer ma vie :

-Demande Pepper en mariage à son retour !

Et moi, le grand Anthony Stark, était allé, comme un con, influencé par l'alcool, chercher la bague de ma mère.

A mon retour dans le salon, les filles venaient de rentrer…

Sans aucune peur, je me dirigeais vers Pepper, m'agenouillais, et fis fièrement ma demande :

-Pepper Potts, ma magnifique, ma superbe, ma fantastique assistante –et petite-amie depuis peu –, voudriez-vous me faire l'immense honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle me sauta dans les bras avec un grand « Oui ! » et que je vis les abrutis qui me servaient de copains se taper dans la main que je me rendis compte de ma bourde. J'allais détromper Pepper, mais son regard était si brillant que je n'en ai simplement pas eu la force.

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Maintenant, je faisais signe à mon cheeeeeeeeeeer témoin –Captain de mes Fesses –que j'allais le tuer, juste après la cérémonie.

Steve le prit comme un remerciement de m'avoir lancé le gage –et oui, c'était cet enfoiré, qui m'avait défié de demander mon assistante en mariage –et leva le pouce en ma direction.

Attend la fin, mon pote, j'vais tellement te casser la gueule, tu peux pas savoir…

Oh, non… Fury vient de fondre en larmes au premier rang.

Oui, il est venu. Avec son arrière grand-mère.

Et on a posé à côté de lui, un cadre géant représentant Phil Coulson. A sa mémoire, vous comprenez ?

Ainsi qu'un cadre de ma mère et de mon cher papounnet, juste à côté de celui de Coulson.

Et il y'a même Thor qui a invité sa petite famille ! On a papa Odin, maman Frigga et même les copains Sif, Volstagg, Fandral et Hogun !

-Hmmmmmmm !

Oh ! Et devinez qui ? J'ai failli l'oublier, mais heureusement qu'il m'a rappelé à l'ordre ! P'tit frère Loki –enchaîné, mis en camisole de force et bâillonné ! Chouette sa vie, le môme !

Et je suis sûr que le garde du corps, là, Heimdall, nous espionne depuis son Bifrost !

Ah, merde, y'a la tante Marjorie et l'oncle Sam, les cousins éloignés (au 9ème ou 10ème degré) de ma mère, qui se pointent ! Je pensais qu'il y'avait pas la télé, à la cambrousse ! Bah quoi ? On a annoncé mon mariage à la télé, oui !

Vous savez quoi ? Vivement que cette cérémonie finisse !

Bruce s'est faufilé jusqu'à moi.

-Eh, Tony ? M'a-t-il chuchoté.

-Quoi?

-Y'a un gros, _gros_ problème…

-Quoi, _encore_ ?

-Plusieurs, en fait…

-Accouche !

-LarobedePeppern'estpasarrivéeleprêtres'estcassélajambelapianisteaun eaffaireurgenteet…

-Houlà ! Articule !

-La robe de Pepper devait arriver aujourd'hui, mais elle n'est pas là…

-Eh, merde… Demande à Clint d'y aller avec ma voiture…

-C'est pas tout… le prêtre…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le prêtre ?

-Il s'est cassé la jambe.

-C'est pas vrai !

Mon cri fit dévier les regards sur moi.

-Non, non, c'est rien, assurais-je. L'émotion.

Ils semblèrent me croire, car ils reprirent leurs conversations.

-Envoie Natasha m'en débrouiller un. Qu'elle prenne la moto du Captain.

-Et la pianiste à eu un empêchement.

-C'est vendredi 13, aujourd'hui, où quoi ? Appelle-là, et dis-lui que je double… non, que je triple le montant.

-T'es sérieux, là ?

-Oui ! Autre chose ?

-Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm ! Fit Loki, plus loin, en essayant de défaire son bâillon.

-…

-… ?

-Les alliances… on les a perdues…

Je me mordis le poing pour ne pas crier.

-Débrouillez. Vous. _Tous_. Pour. Les. Retrouver, chuchotais-je en contrôlant ma voix au maximum et en faisant un geste à l'énonciation du ''Tous'' pour englober ma stupide équipe de préparation, alias mes coéquipiers de mes deux.

-Eh, vous tenez à ce mariage, à ce que je vois, se moqua à voix basse mon témoin, alors que notre Hulk détalait comme un lapin.

-Toi, ta gueule, c'est de ta faute, tout ça. Et tu devais pas avoir les alliances, toi ?

-Non. Les autres devaient les chercher chez le bijoutier et me les donner avant la cérémonie, mais là, je n'ai rien.

J'entendis le moteur de ma voiture démarrer…

La moto démarra deux secondes après.

Je me rongeais presque les ongles. Bruce revint, quelques minutes plus tard, et me chuchota :

-Nat viens d'appeler.

-Et le prêtre ?

-Elle est dans le Bronx…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout dans le Bronx ?

-Y'avait plus de prêtres, à Manhattan.

J'étais près à me briser un vase sur la tête…

-Bon, et la pianiste ?

-Elle ne répond pas.

-Les alliances ?

-On les cherche.

-Dépêchez-vous !

Je regardais par la fenêtre, angoissé. Cinq minutes plus tard, on avait un problème de moins sur la liste. En effet, Natasha était revenue…

…avec le prêtre qui s'accrochait à l'arrière de la moto, en relevant les jupons de sa robe… euh, toge, à chaque mètre.

Il entra, en lissant son habit, et Natasha leva le pouce.

-Tasha, tu me sauve la vie, marmonnais-je.

Le prêtre, un bonhomme rondouillet qui avait l'air sympathique, s'approcha et se plaça derrière l'autel.

-Mon enfant, c'est vous, le marié ? Demanda-t-il à Steve.

-Non, mon Père. Je ne suis que le témoin.

-C'est moi, le marié.

-Doux Jésus ! Si on m'avait dit un jour qu'Anthony Stark se marierait…

-C'était même pas prévu, au départ, marmonnais-je en fusillant Steve du regard.

-Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm !

Je vis Bruce me faire signe « discrètement » de la grande porte. En fait, il sautait en agitant les bras et en pointant du doigt son téléphone. Il avait eu la pianiste.

_Mais c'est pas une raison pour sauter partout comme un con ! _Que je voulais hurler… Mais je crois que la majorité des invités aurait pensé que j'étais fou à lier.

J'entendis un bruit de moteur…

Ma voiture était là ! Et la robe avec ! YEEEEEEAH ! Je vis Clint passer en éclair, portant une housse noire plus grande que lui.

Le prêtre et Steve échangeaient un discours passionné sur les valeurs. Non mais y peuvent pas s'la fermer ?

Rohdy vint vers moi.

-Hey, Tony ? La robe, c'est réglé et la pianiste a accepté de venir.

-Parfait…

-Mais on ne sait toujours pas où sont les alliances…

-Je vais vous tuer…

-Mais on va pas tarder !

-Pepper est au courant ?

Il me regarda comme si je débarquais d'une autre planète.

-Mais t'es malade ? On est pas suicidaires, pour info !

-Noooooon ? Ironisais-je. Sérieuuuuuuuux ?

Il grimaça et s'en alla.

-Des nouvelles des alliances ? Demanda le Captain.

-Toi, ta gueule ! Tout est de _ta _faute !

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi !

-Mais j'ai rien fait !

-Si ! Tu m'as lancé l'action ! Chuchotais-je furieusement.

-Calmez-vous, un peu, Tony ! Ceci est sensé être le plus beau jour de votre vie !

-J't'en donnerais, moi, des plus beaux jours, grommelais-je.

-Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmm !

Soudainement, la mélodie qui signifiait mon arrêt de mort retentit.

Gloups.

Les invités se levèrent. Natasha et Pepper avancèrent lentement, suivant le rythme de la mélodie. Puis, Pepper, sublime dans sa robe de mariée, apparut.

Mon cœur rata un battement et mon regard se fixa sur elle. Elle avait un sourire sur les lèvres : pas l'un de ceux qu'elle servait aux autres directeurs d'entreprises. Un vrai. Un sourire heureux. Elle était accompagnée par Rohdy.

Arrivés devant moi, il me tendit sa main. Je m'en emparais et nous nous tournions vers le prêtre. Le silence se fit.

-Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour unir la vie de deux êtres qui s'aiment par les liens sacrés du mariage…

Raaaaah ! Où étaient ces abrutis.

-Tout d'abord, quiconque s'oppose à ce mariage se lève maintenant, où se taise à jamais…

-HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM !

Les regards tournèrent vers Loki. Frigga se frappa le front du plat de la main et Odin retira le bâillon de son fils adoptif.

-DETACHEZ-MOI ! Hurla-t-il.

Tous poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Odin soupira et rebâillonna Loki.

-Enfin… alors… en vous unissant, vous promettez de chérir, aimer, protéger l'autre dans la joie et dans la tristesse, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, dans le…

Et blah, blah, blah…

Bon, quand est-ce que les imbéciles ramènent les alliances ? Ils sont pas vrais, eux !

-M. Stark ?

-Hein ?

-Voulez-vous épouser Virginia Potts ici présente ?

-Euh… ouais… oui, je le veux…

-Et vous, Virginia Potts, voulez-vous épouser Anthony Edward Stark ?

-Oui, je le veux.

Puis, il y eut un gros blanc.

-Eh bien… échangez les alliances ! Dit le prêtre.

-C'est-à-dire que…

-ELLES SONT LAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Mes imbéciles de garçons d'honneur ouvrirent la porte en trombe et coururent comme des idiots jusqu'à moi. Puis, ils tendirent une boîte (pas la boîte en bois d'acajou scellée que j'avais fait commander, en tout cas) à Steve, qui me la tendit.

Nous échangeâmes les alliances, puis, j'embrassais Pepper sous les sanglots de Fury.

Plus tard, au banquet, j'eus le courage de demander, entre deux danses :

-Vous les avez trouvées où, les bagues ?

-Euh… grâce à la boîte que tu as commandé, elles sont intactes et…

-Où vous les avez trouvées ?

-…

-… ?

-…

-Dans l'estomac de la chèvre de ta tante Marjorie…

-…

Je n'ai pas osé répliquer…

Plus beau jour de ma vie, _mon cul, ouais !_

* * *

_Ça__ fait un bon moment qu'il me trotte dans la tête (et qu'il squatte mon ordi, aussi) celui-là. J'espère qu'il vous a plu! _

_Reviews?_


End file.
